


A Family Affair

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [30]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Superheroes, the Rogers family is freaking adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Wanda wants to be a superhero just like her parents.





	A Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these kind of ficlets.❤️

* * *

 

For the last five minutes, Wanda Rogers had been running around the living room with her father's shield on her head, giggling happily. Natasha sat on the couch and watched her daughter, unable to hide the smile on her face.

"Don't worry! I'll save you, citizen!" Wanda ran over to her baby brother, James. He'd been playing with his toy blocks, but he grinned adorably when his sister picked him up and cradled him to her chest.

"Citizen?" Natasha asked, grinning.

"Uh huh. Isn't that what daddy says when he saves people?"

"Well, there's not a lot of talking unless you he's giving the Avengers their orders or coming up with a strategy."

" _Ohh_. I need a strategy too, then! Maybe I can pretend to rescue James from the Red Skull so he can't raise him as his own son and fight against the Avengers. Does that sound good?"

"Uh, yeah. That's very creative, honey. Just be careful that you don't swing your brother too hard."

"Okay!" Wanda carefully picked her baby brother up and began charging through the house.

"What's this all about?" Steve asked as he came into the room, an amused smile on his face. Natasha looked up at her husband and patted the seat beside her. When he came to sit down next to her, she said, "Wanda has her heart set on being an Avenger, so she wants to start training with your shield."

The blonde raised his eyebrows. "Just like her parents, huh?"

They both looked at their daughter with adoration in their eyes as Natasha echoed his words. "Just like her parents."

Wanda was still holding James and pretended to knock away blasts from the bad guys with Steve's shield, but when she saw him sit down, she came over to where he sat. "Daddy, can I have those magnetic things so I can carry your shield on my arm, too?"

"Well, they're a bit too big for you, kiddo." He wasn't lying to her because the gauntlets Steve wore on his arms that attracted his shield to him were very strong. Wanda was a strong kid herself, but Steve and Natasha didn't want her to start training with the shield just yet. She was still too small.

"Okay," Wanda replied with a sigh. She tugged at the bottom hem of her dress.

Steve thought for a moment and when he glanced at Natasha, she nodded to him. They had been together for so long that they understood what the other was thinking. Steve pulled his daughter onto his lap and turned her to face him. "Tell you what. I'll ask Uncle Tony if he can make some special gauntlets just for you. Would you like that?"

Wanda's eyes lit up and she squealed. "Really?"

"Sure. You're not old enough to do a lot of things with my shield, but I can show you a few tricks with it if you want. We may be able to get you a small version of it too, if you'd like that."

"I do!" The girl looked at her mother. "When we train, can mommy join, too?"

Steve and Natasha smiled at each other, their hearts warmed by their daughter's question. "Of course I will, moya lyubov, and Bucky will be there as well." Natasha picked the baby up and she kissed both his and Wanda's James. "We'll make it a family affair."

Squealing in excitement, Wanda hugged her parents while James made happy gurgling noises. Steve and Natasha held their children in a protective cocoon. And what a lovely sight they made.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any cute family prompts for me, please feel free to send them my way! I plan to expand this series and keep it going for a long time. :D


End file.
